Why We Live
by Whisper's Song
Summary: The war is over and Hermione, Harry, and Ron feel the affects of growing up too fast. Yet hope shines through in the forms of DM, LL, and Marie. Together the three of them will learn to live and love again and learn there is life after war. HGDM, HPLL
1. The Final Battle

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is fic is a:

DMHG pairing

HP and Luna Lovegood

and a Ron and another girl I will make up

story! But it's a lot more darker than just a romance....it's about the emotional toll all the trio has after the final battle. They barely are the same people!But they keep the romances they have a secret from one another. How long can it last?

**Diclaimer**: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

* * *

**Before Christmas Break:**

The battle had happened earlier that year. No one had expected it, in fact Harry was still in his training at the time. But yes Voldemort had struck. He brought a least a dozen death eaters with him too. In the middle of a chilly autumn night, the final battle of the wizard world would be fought. Harry Potter, looked strong though inside he was unsure. He hadn't finished his training, would he be ready? Was he ready for death? There were so many things that were left unsaid....so many things he wanted to do. He wouldn't let himself die. He promised himself that. To his left was Ron Weasley. His best mate, next to Hermione of course. Ron had terror in his eyes. But when he caught sight of Lucious Malfoy, his eyes hardened. He was there to take out the Death Eaters. Hermione Granger was on his other side, wand in hand already. He smiled. Good old Hermione, always being prepared....He hoped she could create some kind of shield on them. With them were Dumbledore's army, plus the great Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Up on the tallest tower, the other teachers looked on. Sprout ringed her gardening gloves until they about snapped. Snape looked with interest and knew he should be down there. And McGonagall looked at the ring on her left finger. A promise ring from Dumbledore he had given to her shortly after the beginning of the year. She wondered if she would have to take it off after tonight. She looked away, so the others could notsee her tears. She didn't want it to be a possibly.

* * *

It was dead quiet as the two sides met each other. Good and Evil. Harry looked into the eyes that had haunted him for almost seven years. The eyes were glowing red. The color of blood. They had a snake like quality to him. He held back a shudder. Don't show fear in the eye of the enemy.

"Well after all these years...I get to see the real Harry Potter in action." Voldemort laughed. It was a horrible laugh, a laugh that everyone knew that was used when victims were tortured and killed. A laugh of no mercy and bad teasing. Harry looked at him in the eye and took a breath. "Well let us hope that he can live up to this name he has." Voldemort said cruelly. Ron and Harry took out their wands. Hermione held up long swords. They were razor sharp and Hermione knew that with these, damage would be done. Harry could feel his friend's energy. It hummed. "Well Voldemort, show me what you got."

And the fighting began. The Death Eaters charged first. Hermione swiftly killed a couple with the swords. Most importantly she killed Lucious. She smiled wickedly. She killed the one man who had caused her so much pain. Only a couple more to go....

* * *

Ron and the army dodged spells as they attacked. Green, red, blue, sparks flew out at rapid rates as they hoped they would hit their target. Ron winced as he got hit with a spell. His arm was now broken. His wand arm. He retreated a bit and chanted. He prayed that this would come out alright.

* * *

Almost as soon as it started, the Death Eaters were gone. Hermione was breathing heavily from the weight of the swords, while Ron retreated behind a rock. Hermione quickly joined him.

"You alright?" she whispered.

"Yea. Nothing too bad. Easier than I thought." he said, trying to laugh.

"But now Harry has to fight, by himself." she said quietly. They peered over the rock and prayed to God that their friend would be the one standing at the end.

* * *

"Harry Potter...." Voldemort started. "Do you know how much you cost me?" he asked as if he were a teacher.

"Everything." Harry said confidently, Voldemort grinned.

"Correct. Guess they have been teaching you something at this joke of a school. Now I offer this once. You can save your, along with your friends' and teachers' skins if you join me now." He said, letting the offer linger in the air. Everyone held their breath.

"Never." Harry said. Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Don't say I didn't offer. Now shall the battle begin?"

"It shall." Harry said.

And it did. Most of Dumbledore's army was killed. Hermione had never seen so much blood in her life. Ron and Hermione, risking death, brought the hit into the castle entrance so Madame Pomfrey could tend to them. They would never forget the cold and empty feeling that were in the dead people's eyes. It was like they were staring at you, almost a hateful stare, and they never blinked or stopped. It reached a boiling point with Dumbledore. He was hit with a powerful curse. A curse they recognized as heavy dark magic. He was alive but barely breathing. Every minute, they got angrier. The monster.

* * *

It looked as if Harry would die. He was brusied and bleeding, yet he found some way to stand up.

"Give up Potter? Most of your little "army" is gone. And your beloved Dumbledore lays here, dying. And your friends, too scared. And here you are, the famous "Boy Who Lived" and you can't handle a little fight." he grinned evilly and laughed. He was going to play with the boy. This would be fun. He went over the curses he knew...which one would be the most cruelest? He hit him with spell after spell. Harry crumpled to the ground. His eyes a blazed. He COULD NOT let Him win. But the pain was so great....numbness would be a welcome....Voldemort struck again, but instead he wasn't hit. Harry couldn't understand why. He hadn't moved and then he eyed his eyes. To his side was the beautiful Hermione, struck down, by the spell. _She defended me...._He grew angrier. Voldemort made the mistake of tearing his gaze off of Harry and onto Hermione. Harry whispered the curse that would seal Voldemort's fate forever.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and he slowly fell to the ground. His red eyes, now gray. Harry struggled over to Hermione. She was crying silent tears, while biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream. He wanted to help her, but then his world slowly went black.

* * *

The students the next morning were shocked at the site they found that morning. Blood was spilled everywhere, the once beautiful landscape was reduced to almost nothing. They were forced to stay in the castle but they had the day off. They wondered what had happened....

* * *

Ron had healed up nicely, he was barely even touched. He looked from the back wall, into three rooms. One that held his headmaster, with his sweetheart next to him. Harry in the next, still asleep. And then Hermione. Poor Mione, she had terrible screams every time she closed her eyes. It took a powerful potion, rarely even made to get her some sleep. Ron couldn't believe what happened. Everyone knew that they were the golden trio. They defeated everything together. But Hermione had saved Harry's life and Harry had done the impossible. But what had he done? He got nicked and then retreated. He felt like such a sham. They would say that he helped. And everyone would believe it. He felt so gulity....He could've done something..... He helped with the constant stream of visitors but it didn't seem enough. He looked away, and ran. Hopefully he wouldn't have to come back any time soon.

* * *

Harry woke up a bit later. He was so sore, he didn't even try moving. His eyes found piles of gifts and get well cards. He smiled. He had done the impossible. He killed the most powerful wizard of all time. But only because of Hermione. If she hadn't stepped in, he would be dead. He felt such a debt to her. She saved his life. He didn't know how he would ever repay that kind of debt..... But he knew one thing. Everyone would be wanting to meet him. He knew his popularity had reached new heights. It scared him a bit. But he knew that he would give all his friends credit. They would all be in the history books.....He wondered how Hermione was....she was hit pretty bad..... But now sleep....

* * *

Hermione didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to face reality. When the spell hit her, she wanted to die. But here she was breathing and feeling so much pain....She was ready to die, she wasn't afraid to admit it. Her parents were dead, and her life was messed up now.....She wanted it to go away. She wanted her parents. She wanted someone to tell her, it would be okay. But it wasn't. She was too logical to actually have fantasies. She wanted to cry but when she did, it stung her cheeks since she had been cut there. She felt alone.....so....alone.....

* * *

Ok so's that's the first chapter! You like? The next chapter will be the present, bc this onewas of the past.If you want more REVIEW!!


	2. Ghost

**A/N:** Wow....I almost made a person cry with the first part...that has never happened with my writing before. But yes I had to make it sad...It's a dramatic series. It's not about the jokes, it's about people and emotions and how you can get over the bad stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

* * *

Hermione Granger had changed. She it clear the minute she stepped out of her newly bought townhouse in a wizard community, not far from Diagon Alley. After spending the holidays, mostly in bed, she had dyed as much of her school wardrobe black. She colored her hair a bit darker. Not to mention she rimed her eyes with black make up and her nails with black nail polish. Some might have said it was taking it too far, but too Hermione, it was how she felt. She quickly walked to the train station. She ignored the stares she got. They didn't know her. They didn't care. She prayed that the magic would numb her pain as she boarded the train.

* * *

Harry Potter had spent the holidays with the Weasley's. But they did have Christmas dinner at Harry's newly bought house, also near Diagon Alley. The holiday had been alright. Another Christmas, another Weasley sweater. Harry was glad he had a house now. No more Dursley's and he knew he could escape his fame there, with his friend Hermione, around the corner. He had recovered from the battle almost completely. But he was worried about Hermione. He didn't like the look she had when she came out of the Hospital. It was almost, a hallow look. Like she had realized something and yet were still processing it. He shuddered. But he knew this was Hermione, he was thinking about. A Prefect and now Head Girl, why would he have to worry about her? I mean, of course she would have to deal with the battle, but he supposed in short order she would be ok. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

Ron Weasley wasn't exactly thrilled to be going back to Hogwarts. After the battle, he had, had a nice Christmas with his family and Harry. Of course after all the press they had to manage. His arm was no longer broken and he could it freely now. He was waiting for Hermione and Harry to come into his compartment. He knew Hermione would come and spend the ride with them since Malfoy was the Head Boy. As he watched as numberous people rushed by, a loose owl or two fluttering around, and some of the younger ones a bit emotional at leaving their families again. He smiled, to be so young and unafraid again.....

* * *

Harry was packing his things into the train when he ran into Luna Lovegood. She was a bit shy. She was also a bit odd and usually talked in quiet tones but Harry liked that about her.

"Hello Harry." she said quietly, smiling.

"Hello Luna, have a good break?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. How was yours?"

"Alright." He started to walk away when Luna caught him by the arm.

"Harry are you....are you guys really ok?" she said a bit sadly. Harry looked at her. Had she been reading his mind?

"Yea, just it'll take some time I suppose...." he trailed off. Luna smiled.

"I'm always here to listen if you want to talk." Luna said reassuring, and then walked away.

* * *

Hermione entered the Head compartment. She set her things down. The last time she had done this was at the beginning of the school year. She could remember the glow of the pride of her getting Head Girl and her parents waving goodbye. She didn't know it would be the last time she would see them. She could feel tears well up but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong. She had to be brave. Everyone looked up to her, and crying wouldn't show her in the best light. She shook her head and sighed. Another group of months and she would never ride this train again. She would miss the school. So many expriences that she wouldn't trade for all the gold in China. She didn't know what she would do if Malfoy came into the compartment. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to say so much......it was his family that cost her almost everything she had. She leaned against the wall. But she remembered what she did feel before everything. She even had liked the guy. In the beginning of the year, she remembered how he waltzed in, acting like he owned the place. She remember how part of her wanted to hate him but yet another part wanted him to like her. Malfoy had grown up, his ice blue eyes had softened up and his blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore, it was loose. He had grown quite a bit and those qudditch practices were showing their effects. She remembered that herself, along with hundreds of other girls agreed with her. She had a ghost of a smile. But now when she looked at Malfoy, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Ron waited. What was taking them so long? He sighed, he supposed that maybe it was a long shot. Hermione took her work seriously and Harry....he was probably being mobbed at the moment by girls. Ron sighed again. He was a bit jealous of his friend. With all of his brothers going off and doing wonderful and successful things, and his friends so popular and famous the pressure was a lot to take sometimes. And he had his one shot and he retreated. He got the feeling that maybe everyone thought of him as a type of sidekick and nothing really more. He could see why. No girlfriend. Same friends he had since he ever started school. He wasn't a star student in the marks. Not to mention his family's money problem. He didn't have the most impressive thing to bring to the table but he knew that he was special. He didn't know how, but he was determined to show everyone that Ron Weasley, while not the most rich or brave could be just as good as everyone else. But how was he going to do this was the question.....

* * *

As if Ron had been reading minds, Harry at that moment was trying to get away from a mob of girls. Harry personally didn't get it. One minute he was just trying to get some chocolate frogs and then next minute he heard dozens of running feet. But as they got closer and closer by the moment, he needed a hiding place fast. He opened the first cart door he saw and shut it behind him. He waited till the pounding of their feet went away, sighed and opened his eyes. He was greeted with Ron, grinning at him with a I-knew-it-was-going-to-happen look. Harry rolled his eyes. Now was not the time.

* * *

As Hermione entered the Great Hall, people gasped. She stared at them with an icy stare. The Slytherins were stunned, the stare was colder than any stare they could hope to give. Hermione smiled evilly. _Now you notice me...._ She walked along, almost floating like a foreboding mist until she sat across from Harry and Ron. They couldn't believe what they saw. This wasn't Hermione. The real one, had a sparkle in her eye. The real Hermione would be telling them about her summer. She didn't have her books, she wasn't complaining about the schedule and she wasn't correcting people. This Hermione looked like a ghost of herself. The sparkle was no more and replaced with cold and hard brown eyes. And it scared them.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Me? Oh Harry I've never been better!" she said with a new tone she couldn't tell what it was exactly. A twist of coldness and wickedness. The response disturbed them. How could she be ok when she looked like a ghost? She was pale and very thin....... She was starting to look like a Slytherin.....They shuddered. What had happened to their Hermione?

* * *

Only Hermione knew the answer to that, but she wasn't sharing. She quickly ate so she wouldn't have to endure the stares any longer. She remembered the way Harry and Ron looked at her. She saw the look, the teachers had given her. Everyone had the same look, shock, surprise and for those who knew her well, sadness. She didn't want their pity. They didn't care. She then headed to the Head Girl's room. She picked up a blade from her collection. She made the mistake of picking up the one from the battle. The one that still had blood on it. She quickly dropped it. Shakily she put it away, not looking at the blood. The cold reality was with her now. She had actually killed someone. Yes, they were evil but they were still people. She was a murder, and it wouldn't let her forget it. But when she killed them, she liked it. She liked seeing the warm blood on the blade. And that is what trully scared her. People weren't suppose to love killing people, no matter who they were. People were still people. And she had enjoyed killing every last one of them. She was ashamed, some of those killed were fathers to some of the students....How could she live with seeing their son's or daughter's faces everyday? She knew that her parents didn't want their girl to turn out this way........but this darkness....the darkness she had fallen into....it saved her. Whatever it was, didn't care about what she did, it just welcomed her without question and didn't judge her. It calmed her mind and while the whispers were dark, they took care of her fears. She liked it, even if the price was for her heart to become stone. But it was always there, it wouldn't leave her....just like her books....no matter what they were always there. She knew it wasn't ok.....but she didn't really care anymore. She looked at the blade of another sword....so shiny and sharp...it could cut her skin easily....No, she wouldn't go that dark. She had done that already, and she didn't want to do it again. She looked in the mirror. She didn't see the bright young student she once saw. She didn't see the potiental. She didn't see hope. All she saw was herself. The monster.

* * *

Ok everyone that's part 2! I know this is a dark series and everything but I think it's kinda neat seeing another side to all the characters!

You know what would get me really inspired and put out more parts? If you review!!


	3. Offers for the Future

**A/N:** I'm liking that this is sad...that like everyone thinks so...not I'm not crazy, it's just how I wanted to be. But trust me it'll get happier...like in this chapter for instance...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected to it. But it would so much fun if I did....

* * *

"Settle down class." Ms. Rankin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, said clapping her hands. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was the first day of school after holidays, and she expected to tame the Gryffindors and the Slytherins? She would have better luck at trying to make pigs fly. She instead looked over to Harry and Ron. She swore if they didn't stop playing with their wands they were going to blow something up, and she wasn't going to be staying after to help them clean it up. Slowly the class began to quiet down.

"Now, I can teach you all the spells I want, but you may not always have your wand. Which is way we are going to practice sword fighting as a second defense!" Hermione shuddered a bit at the word sword. Remembering the blood on her sword, but bored all the same. She had learned everything about sword fighting. Another review. But she could show off, which she now loved. So she thought maybe that was a reason why she should stay in class instead of exiting out the back door. Ms. Rankin pulled out two long, sharp swords out of their cases.

"Now, these are charmed so there won't be any bloodshed. Who wants to give it a go?" Hermione didn't raise her hand immediately, maybe some fool would try and she would be able to laugh. But no takers. She sighed, stupid non risk takers, and raised her hand to the teacher's relief. The Slytherins scoffed. How could a mudblood bookworm be anything good at fighting? Hermione picked up the sword, testing it's weight. Not to heavy and not too light. Perfect. Before the teacher could instruct a word, Hermione started to battle. Metal clashed and there was a continued round jumps. But in the end, Ms. Rankin's sword was in Hermione's hand and Hermione had her pinned against the wall with the swords at her throat. The class's jaws dropped. The Slytherins couldn't believe it. The mudblood had some skill, due to the fact it all happened within 20 minutes. Ms. Rankin tried to smile and said

"I underestimated Ms. Granger's talent." she said to Hermione. Hermione only frowned and withdrew her swords and carefully put them on the table.

"You should take care of them....they'll rust if you don't." she said quietly, trancing her finger along the blade of the sword. The class, for the first time, had seen the softest side of Hermione that they had seen so far after break. She snapped out of it and her eyes turned to ice again. She stared at the awe struck students, who quickly turned away. Ms. Rankin, quickly fixed herself and gained order.

"Excellent work, Ms. Granger, 50 points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors smiled, and looked to Hermione. But she was already looking toward to front of the room.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hadn't been looking forward to classes. He never did. Even worse when he found out he had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with those know it all Gryffindors. And he would be with the biggest know it all of them all Hermione Granger. He knew what would happen, she would come up to him, full of ideas and tasks. She would tell him to do something and in the end he would get someone else to do it. He was liking being Head Boy only because of the name and the nice huge room he got. But as he saw Hermione Granger, he was floored. She wasn't coming over to annoy him. Sure she took her usual place at the front of the class, but it was as if it was manual. Not because she wanted to. He saw, the learning spirit that made him sick to the stomach was gone completely. Not to mention she hadn't talked to Potter or Weasel the whole time. She was decked out in mostly black, with make up to match. The Granger spark he loved the tease was gone. The only spark or gleam about her seemed to be the Head Girl badge she wore on her chest. The worst thing about it was that he knew why she was like this. He couldn't be a man and admit it out loud, but he was ashamed. He was indirectly responsible for why she was like this. He felt his heart go out to her a bit. He stopped himself. He wasn't going to actually care about this girl, feel pity, sure, who wouldn't? But he wasn't going to care about her well being. She had her friends for that. Because Malfoy's didn't care. They acted and killed. They didn't feel. He ignored the teacher but perked up with she mentioned swords. His father had had a full collection of swords. He never got to learn much about them. Much less see them, they were in his father's study and his father had rarely allowed visitors. It was only after his death, Draco had trully seen the swords. He regretted not asking about them, it would a be a treat to show him to know how to use them. Not just because they entranced him but also because they were his worst subject.

* * *

When Draco had seen Hermione raise her hand, he wasn't surprised. She was every teacher's pet, except of course Snape, of which he held that title. But still he watched his mudblood classmate, hoping she would trip up or something, he did need something to talk about at lunch. He was a bit surprised at Hermione's boldness to strike without the teacher's consent. He was even more impressed that she seemed to be winning. He couldn't figure it out. This was the girl who created S.P.E.W. This was the girl who was anti violence but here she was, sword fighting the crap out of the teacher. Even more impressed when she did a flip and still continued to fight flawlessly. Where had she learned to fight like that? He looked in wonder. And she still managed to capture the teacher's sword and the look of terror on the teacher's face was priceless. It was the only moment in his life he wanted that Colin stalker of Harry Potter's to be around. He knew he could get a pretty penny for a photo like that. Even stranger, Hermione had put the swords back. But she looked so sad when she looked at them. Like for a moment, the ice or her heart had cracked and she was letting them in. He was for some reason entranced by her at that exact moment. But as quickly as the moment happened it went, her eyes again, dull and plain. He was about to shout a protest about Gryffindors getting 50 points for one sword fight, but he caught sight of her. She wasn't smiling in victory. She was just sitting there, her parchment book open, her quill ready. Emotionless.

* * *

Confusion filled Hermione's mind as the Ms. Rankin called her over as the class filed out. She almost groaned. Was this about the fight? It wasn't her fault that she had been trained. She needed to be in order to save the wizarding world. Surely that would a good enough excuse.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"First off, Ms. Granger I commend your sword fighting skills. I've rarely seen a student who could defeat me." Ms. Rankin smiled. "And because of your skills, I have a favor to ask." Hermione nodded for her to continue. "I have a student who is a bit behind and I'm worried about him in this subject. Would you be willing to tutor him? You would get extra credit of course." Hermione didn't react to the words "Extra Credit". She really didn't want to do it, but she could tell Harry and Ron would be on her case and it gave her a reason to be out and around the castle. Away from the questions. She just hoped this kid would be half descent.

"Sure." she tried to say excitedly. Ms. Rankin smiled and started to fill in her in on her new job.

* * *

Luna was bored. After reading the Quibber, she had nothing to do. And she hadn't brought her journal so she was stuck. That was when she spotted Harry Potter. She smiled, she did had a bit of a thing for him. Maybe she could talk to him. Getting off the ground, without disturbing any grass, she walked over to where Harry was sitting. He seemed very focused at whatever he was looking at. She sat down next to him, Indian style, just as he was, and waited. After about 10 minutes he stirred.

"Luna!" he exclaimed.

"Hello Harry." she said softly, smiling, at her victory at getting him to notice her. She turned to face him. "How are you?"

"Uh, fine thanks. How about you?"

"Okay, I saw you looking at something, care to share what it was?" Harry was a bit amazed at the girl before him. Sure he had seen her at the train station, but here he really saw her. Dirty blonde hair and her voice was almost like the wind. It flowed and was soft, yet it felt like it had an unmeasurable meaning. She was welcome to Harry who had spent the whole day with Ron, worrying about Hermione.

"Well I was thinking about Hermione." he said. Luna turned her head away sadly. So he didn't like her. She hadn't excepted him to like her, everyone else thought of her as crazy but still she thought.... Harry noticed.

"Not THAT way. But have you seen her lately?" Luna's hopes were lifted and then she remembered seeing Hermione sometime yesterday. She had looked a bit of a fright.

"Yes, she seems to not be herself." she said simply.

"But why is the question?" Harry murmured.

"She did go through the final battle, you never know what she saw exactly."

"True." he admitted.

"Did she kill anyone?" she asked.

"She had to."

"Murdering a person is like murdering a unicorn." Luna started. Harry gave her a questioning look, a person and a unicorn.... But he didn't interrupt her. "It doesn't matter who it is exactly or if they are good or bad, but there's only one of the person EVER. Once that person is killed that's it. No one will ever be like them. That person was so perfect, as a unicorn is, that is deserved one shot at life. That can be a burden on a girl. I mean she killed some of these people's parents. She has to look at them everyday." Harry never thought of it that way.

"How did you become so wise?" he asked her.

"Since people don't talk to me, I watch them. How they react, move, talk, that sorta stuff. You can learn a lot about a person by simply watching them."

"Maybe that's why you got into Ravenclaw." he mentioned. She had a small smile.

"Maybe it was."

* * *

Ron still had questions of his own, as he stared at his latest Potions essay grade. It was a failing grade as always, but Ron had actually researched this time. Which made him feel like a failure instead of just blaming Snape on picking house favorites. As he entered his muggle studies class he knew this wasn't going to be good. Neither Harry or Hermione had this class this period. He silently cursed the option of free choice of classes. But Malfoy wasn't in this class so he breathed a sigh of relief. He took a seat toward the front but near the middle. There, to show the teacher he was all about learning but showed his classmates he wasn't a teacher's pet. He was a bit surprised when a pretty, red-blonde girl sat next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked him. Ron, not being very experienced with girls, only shook his head no. The girl smiled and Ron tried his hardest not to blush. He snuck glances at the girl as she pull out her parchment and books. She was a bit short, Ron envied her for that. Ron was so tall he thought it funny that the trees on the grounds didn't start talking to him. But she had light purple, thin rimed, glasses that framed a pair of chestnut brown eyes. He felt a type of pull toward her. A kind of the heart. One that he didn't understand....

When she caught him she smiled. Ron quickly turned 5 shades of red and turned away. Mrs. Fiji quickly explained that who ever they were sitting with would be their partners as they tried to label different muggle objects. Ron hoped this girl would know her stuff, Ron was starting to fail.....When the class was allowed to talk he turned to her.

"So, um, which object do you wanna do first?" Ron said.

"How about the pen?" she asked. Ron stared at her in shock, she laughed. "Yea, I'm a muggle born. Don't tell anyone, but I took this class because it would be an easy grade." she winked at him. Ron couldn't a believe a girl had winked at him. "I'm Marie Frienda." she said, holding out her hand. Ron shook it.

"Ron Weasley." he looked at the objects. "Could you please help me? I don't know a bloody thing about any of these things." Maire laughed.

"Don't worry. It'll be second nature soon enough." she assured him. By that time, the teacher had to announce something else. To Ron's horror, he and a partner had to make a muggle contraption that would do an action like bring in the mail or something. Ron was in an almost panic...the only person he knew was Maire....but a pretty girl like her must have loads of friends. Ron was afraid of who he would be stuck with when Marie asked him.

"Wanna be partners?" He must have looked half shocked, half relieved. She laughed a bit. "I'll take that as a yes." He nodded and smiled.

"Ok, Ron, since the time is almost over, I propose then we meet after dinner? To discuss ideas?" But the faster the project is done, the less time he would have with her, Ron thought sadly. But the thought of seeing her again, excited him.

"Okay." he said as the class was let out. As she packed her things and swung her bag onto her shoulder she said.

"Great! So I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, k?" He was so caught up in her eyes, he forgot to answer.

"Ron." she said, waving a hand in front of his face. He blushed.

"Yea, outside the Great Hall, sounds great." he said quickly. She smiled again.

"I'll be seeing you then." and with a wink she was off. Ron found himself a bit sad at her departure. But then smiled at the fact she would meet him again. He was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't help himself or stop it. He was in love.

* * *

She waited in the Trophy Room, Moonlight pouring into the room. She had her swords all layed out. Short, long, sharp, and some used for practicing. They were all there. She picked up one and turned toward the glass trophy case. The glass sparkle and almost blinded Hermione as she looked at her reflection. She also held up the sword also. Instead of staring at herself, she stared at the blade. How it reflected the moon's light. How the silver gleamed. It was such a beautiful creation yet it was meant for harm. Cutting, slicing, and pain. All it was made for. She turned the blade over and over. It was perfect. But it was used for all the wrong reasons. She felt it was a lot like her. She was in many ways perfect, but for all the wrong reasons. She was perfect at books, fighting, killing, swords. But she wasn't a perfect friend, perfect daughter....she wasn't perfect in the things she should've been.Maybe this was why she loved sword fighting so much... The spell of her thoughts were broken when her student came in.

Her student was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Didn't see that one coming did ya? But I said say Sword fighting wasn't his best subject! But as you can guess, the romance I promised is coming into play....but what will happen exactly?

If you want the drama to ensue, REVIEW!! :)


	4. A Lesson in Swording

**A/N:**Awww.... I thought I was so good in that surprise too... darn....but anyway, Thank you everyone for the support!

evildancer93: I didn't mean it in a mean way....I just thought I was sly...apparently I wasn't....

Fiona McKinnon: I thought I was so sly...but I wasn't, oh well. I'll add more when I can.

nerd2006: Happy to hear! And thank you!

jmb: Thank you!! And I will keep it up!

VoldemortsVeela: Thank you! I'm glad to know it keeps people attention!

HMLove: Yea, it was a bit confusing with Ron and Maire, but it seemed like they were partners for just that time, so I wanted to kinda say they are partners from now on. But interestingly good...I like that phrase...

Nis: It's offical I'm not sly...lol. But thank you!

Yea...ok I'll try makin things more um, surprise? Next time..... But no one was overly voiced on it so I'm happy....

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Too bad...**

* * *

"Your kidding me." Hermione said, her voice echoing off the walls. She didn't care if Malfoy heard.

"Oh jeez." Malfoy said in return and rolled his eyes. Hermione was killing Ms. Rankin, next chance she got. Hermione sighed.She twirled the sword in her hand.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Ron, to his surprise found out that Marie was a Gryffindor also. So there they were, sitting in front of the Common Room fire, thinking of ideas. The problem was that their idea amount was zero.

"Well." Maire said. "Let's think about your family. Why not make something that would help them?"

"Why not your family?" Marie looked a bit down.

"My parents are dead." she said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, in equal tone. Maire smiled sadly.

"It's ok." she recovered quickly. "But onto you family, what kind of people are in it?"

"Well, there's my mum. She's the best mum in the world. She likes to cook, knit,mom stuff. And my dad works in the muggle department of the ministry. He's in love with muggle objects and how they work. Then there's Bill, he works in the ministry also. And Charlie works with dragons abroad...he loves them. Percy...um...well he's not really in good standing with the family. There was a bit of a falling out, but he's working his way back. Then there's Fred and George, I'm sure you've heard of them. Jokesters at heart, but they're awesome, the nicest guys you'll ever find. Me of course, and then there's Ginny. If you've seen Hermione she's probably close by. She's really sweet, kinda quiet. But that's about my family." She smiled.

"They sound great!" she exclaimed. "Why not something for you mum then?"

"Sure." he shrugged.

"And you send it to her for Mother's Day!" she said.

"Mother's Day?" he questioned. She looked at him in shock.

"Mother's Day? It's a day where we thank our mums for their hard work. It's like a mum's day off. You give gifts to your mum...treat her special. Hince the name, _Mother's Day_." she explained. Ron made a mental note to study the holidays of the muggle world after this.

"Oh, when is it?"

"In May. Of course we'll be done by then, but you can send it to her later. Now let's see... she likes to knit.... What does she knit?"

"Sweaters mostly. But maybe some scarfs or gloves." he said remembering his sweater he got. This year's color was blue with gold letters.

"Does she ever do it magically?" she asked. Ron could see she had something in mind.

"Sometimes...what are you getting at?"

"Well of course there are more colors than I can say to choose some, string wise. But how about we make her a loom type thing." he looked at her questionably. "Go with me Ron. You set all your colored strings. Like there could be 7 at a time. And it seperates them all. Like a holder except with she wants to knit, she doesn't have to unwind the string. It's already there, ready. Plus it's a carrying case type of thing. So when she needs more string, the ball doesn't go all over the floor." Ron dimly got the idea.Marie, sparkling eyes looked at him. "What do you think?"

"Can we make it?" he asked. She grinned.

"If there's a will there's a way!!"

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. He hadn't been getting much sleep, considering how in demand he was. He rolled over and tried to sleep but no. He sighed. Looking at outside his window, he saw Luna. Putting on his glasses, he could see her better. She was sitting by the pond, smiling. She had some type of white glowing fairies that she seemed to be talking to. They made colored charms in the air and ran around. Harry was entranced. Here was probably the most ignored girl in school but here she was with fairies as friends. He felt a bit bad, having magical creatures as friends instead of regular people. But he knew something about Luna was special. Fairies were by nature very picky on who they chose to befriend. Fairies had a quick and smart mind and weren't to be messed with. But there they were, playing together....He sighed as he propped himself up with his elbow. She was now twirling, the fairies going around her, showering multi colored sparks around her. She grinned. The first time she had seen her do that. And as he looked at her from his window only one thought came to hismind. _She's beautiful._

* * *

"Granger if do anything I swear..." Malfoy growled as Hermione put a blindfold on him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is how I was taught, and if you want to pass this class I suggest you listen."

"Who taught you?"

"That's none of your business." she stated as he snickered.

"Tell me why your doing this again?"

"Because, if you want to sword fight. You have to know when to strike. One, relax." She said.

"Why should I?"

"Because if your so tense you tend to focus on a big sound. The big sound your enemy makes and you know this is where they are. But remember they almost never do that, unless they are incredibly stupid. But if your relaxed you can focus on the little sounds. Which is why the blindfold is on. You may not always have your eyes. So you have to focus on sound. A rustle of grass. A pebble being pushed. All the little sounds can tell you where your enemy is. And also the difference between you live or die." Hermione slowly began to circle him. She took out her wand and with came a loud sound. Malfoy instantly went toward the sound, fists up. She laughed.

"Stupid git. I've over here." he was quite a sight, hands out in front. "On the other side of the room." She directed him to the starting point. "Okay let's try this again, remember relax." she said and began to circle him again.

* * *

Draco had no clue where Hermione was. What was this sound thing? He only wanted to know how to use a sword, not how to attack your enemy. And he didn't have any enemies, his father's standing and back account made sure of that. But he complied all the same. He didn't need any more points taken off his grade. So he listened. At first he couldn't hear anything but slowly he began to hear the rustle of stone pebbles. He waited and then struck. He caught her, wiping off his blindfold. Hermione wretched out of his grasp as if he were some kind of disease. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well your exceeding my expectations." she commented as walked away. He tried to reach for a sword but he slapped his hand.

"Bloody hell, Granger, that hurt."

"And you think I care?" she said coldly. She knew it was cold and cruel but she didn't care.

"What the hell is your problem Granger?" he asked straight out.

"You know Malfoy." she replied, turning away. They let it hang in the air.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, Hermione turned.

"I know you are. But your not the person I want to hear those words from." she explained.

"Well he's dead."

"Where he belongs." she growled. Malfoy looked shocked. "Oh, surprised that I wished him death?" she asked.

"Look, I know your hurting...."

"Damn right I am." she said.

"But he's gone. Why are you hold a grudge?"

"I'm not spilling my secrets to some pampered rich Slytherin." she said coldly. "But remember this." she said handing up a sword. "I am like this sword. If you get my good side, your not cut. If you hit the blade your dead. I'll fight you if needed. And here's a secret. Your not on my good side." she whispered in his ear.And returned to blades to their place and started to carry them out.

"This lesson is over."

* * *

If you don't get Marie idea. Never fear! I don't really either! I have picture in my head but I couldn't really write it...

So what ever is hurting Hermione has to do with Malfoy and someone he knows....of course I'm trusting you very keen viewers know who it is!! But the boys are love sick.....can Malfoy get his meaness aside and maybe help Hermione?

If you want to drama to ensue, Review!!


	5. What Happened

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! And no, Draco doesn't know that Hermione killed his father!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione didn't go straight to bed after leaving the trophy room. She wasn't sleepy one bit. So after cooling off she went to her favorite tree on the grounds and leaned against it. She reflected. On everything, not just this year but just life. She heard some footsteps behind her.

"Hello Malfoy." She heard the tracks quiet down.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know things." She answered, not giving a direct answer.

"You not going to use these swords on me are you? For following you?" he asked a bit nervously. She turned to face him. She actually smiled for the first time she could remember. She even laughed a bit.

"No, I'm not going to use them on you." she paused. "Why did you follow me Malfoy?" He took a moment, and sighed.

"It doesn't take a blind man to see that you aren't okay. Not that I would blame you, but this is unhealthy. You can't go on like this."

"Is the great Malfoy caring about a non pureblood?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he said quickly. "It's just that I know that what happened was wrong, but you can't let it control your life."

"You don't know what happened." she answered simply.

"Well then tell me." he said.

"No." she answered. What did he know? She knew he didn't know pain. His money had mad sure of that.

"Your not going to get better unless you tell me."

"I'm sick now?" she said, a bit angry.

"Emotionally." he corrected. "Now tell me."

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." she dared, trying to walk away.

"Because you haven't told anyone that your parents died. I'm the only one who knows." She wanted to curse him out and stopped.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Potter and Weasel have been out of their minds trying to figure you out." he said simply.

"Once again, how did you get this info?"

"On a daily basis we share at least two classes together. How could I not know? I hear everything."

"I must admit, you're a clever one. That'll help you in sword fighting." she mentioned. "But I suppose you should know. I mean he was your father." she took a deep breath and started.

"I knew your father was out to get me. And maybe my family. I was giving muggle borns a good name, and he didn't want that. He in fact was working on passing a law on restricting muggle born education. But when I tried to stop him and succeeded...." I sighed. "I was awoken one night, but I was in my house when I looked around. I wasn't sure why I was there, because I was still here. There was your father, he told me that he warned me to stay out of bussiness I don't understand. He had my parents cornered. Then he began to torture them and then killed them."

"In front of your eyes?" he asked shocked. She nodded.

"In front of my eyes and your father made sure that I couldn't help them. So what else could I do? Do you remember how I was in the hopsital wing?" He nodded. "I was hit by one of Voldemort's curses. The minute I go to sleep, I see that scene over and over again. The pain and the feeling of being helpless. Every night I see them, screaming in pain. And I can't help them. AND I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO!!" she said, tears pricking in her eyes. "I didn't tell Harry or Ron because they had their own pain to deal with. Plus I couldn't help them. Me, Hermione Granger, the greatest mind here and I can't even save my parents....I couldn't tell them that. But it's been hard, I had to sell my house. Our old house actually. Too memories....to see your parents killed in the place you called home...." Malfoy nodded. "But everything you everything you did. Your first steps...your first word. All in that house, it's hard to give up." she looked toward the stars. "I know your sorry Malfoy...." she sighed. "But it isn't the same, but better him dead."

"Amen." he answered softly. Though Hermione didn't hear him.

"I figured I could handle it. I mean, I'm the smartest girl in school, I should figure out a way to deal...but I don't..."

"I'm not expecting you too, no one would. You could punch me if you want." he offered.

"Nah. Your just related by blood to him. Doesn't mean that your him. Thanks for the offer though." she said. A silence fell over them. "When did you grow up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually your insulting the crap out of me."

"Yea, but pain...that is something that shouldn't be teased. Death....it's worse." he shook his head.

"Thank you." she said, softly, looking at him. He trailed the back of his hand on her cheek. Hermione felt shivers go down her spine and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw Malfoy's eyes pouring into hers. Suddenly she felt her heart flutter. This confused Hermione. She quickly stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Same place, same time?" he asked.

"Right." I quickly said and hurried off into the castle.

* * *

**Draco's 3rd Person View!:**

Draco wasn't sure about Hermione. He didn't know exactly why he followed her, but he felt that they were connected. He knew that they were connected by death. Not the most pleasing thought to him, but it was his father and Draco was left with the damage control. He wanted a nice clean slate for everything, and if it meant talking to a know it all mudblood so be it. He had found her by a tree, near the lake. Although he didn't like to go close to the lake, fear of what might reach out, he figured Hermione was far away enough from the lake. She looked quite peaceful yet sad. Draco knew the feeling very well. He saw a ghost of a small smile when she said.

"Hello Malfoy." He froze, darn it! Caught in the act.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I know things." He was a bit puzzled at the statement. What did that mean?

"You not going to use these swords on me are you? For following you?" He had asked, knowing Hermione's new found temper. It relieved him when she smiled and laughed a bit. He realized that she looked pretty when she showed actual emotions.

"No, I'm not going to use them on you." she paused. "Why did you follow me Malfoy?" she asked. He wasn't sure himself. But he didn't like leave people on bad terms.

"It doesn't take a blind man to see that you aren't okay. Not that I would blame you, but this is unhealthy. You can't go on like this." Wait, was Draco Malfoy CARING about a mudblood?

"Is the great Malfoy caring about a non pureblood?" His mind quickly answered no.

"No." he said quickly. "It's just that I know that what happened was wrong, but you can't let it control your life." He had a point. By the looks of it, it was controlling her life.

"You don't know what happened." she said softly and simply. There was something in her voice that WANTED him to know. So he asked.

"Well then tell me."

"No." she said coldly.

"Your not going to get better unless you tell me." he didn't like the fact that his voice sounded like a doctors.

"I'm sick?" she said, a bit of fire in her eyes. He knew he had done it now.

"Emotionally." he corrected. "Now tell me." he said again.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." she dared, and started to walk away.

"Because you haven't told anyone that your parents died. I'm the only one who knows." He knew he had hit a nerve when she stopped. He thought she looked a little shocked. Malfoy: One. Her: Zero.

"How did you figure that out?" she questioned.

"Potter and Weasel have been out of their minds trying to figure you out." he said simply, knowing it was true. Even the people in China could hear them.

"Once again, how did you get this info?" she asked again.

"On a daily basis we share at least two classes together. How could I not know? I hear everything." He was right. Pansy was always up about what so and so was wearing or did. Not to mention all the info his friends got so they could do a girl and make her believe that he cared.

"I must admit, you're a clever one. That'll help you in sword fighting." she mentioned. He smiled a bit. She finally gave in. "But I suppose you should know. I mean he was your father." she took a deep breath and started.

"I knew your father was out to get me. And maybe my family. I was giving muggle borns a good name, and he didn't want that. He in fact was working on passing a law on restricting muggle born education. But when I tried to stop him and succeeded...." she paused. "I was awoken one night, but I was in my house when I looked around. I wasn't sure why I was there, because I was still here. There was your father, he told me that he warned me to stay out of bussiness I don't understand. He had my parents cornered. Then he began to torture them and then killed them."

"In front of your eyes?" he asked shocked. He was disgusted at his father. He was the one who taught him a lady should be treated right. He couldn't believe how she could've felt. To feel helpless...

"In front of my eyes." she conformed. "And your father made sure that I couldn't help them. So what else could I do?" she didn't let him answer. "Do you remember how I was in the hopsital wing?" she asked him. He remembered well. Everyone was scared. He had gotten out of Potions Homework that day. "I was hit by one of Voldemort's curses. The minute I go to sleep, I see that scene over and over again. And everything that goes with it. The pain and the feeling of being helpless. Every night I see them, screaming in pain. And I can't help them. AND I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO!!" she stressed angrily. He could feel her pain. And he could see that she wanted to cry, but they both knew that she had too much pride for that. She wouldn't cry. She took a deep breath. "I didn't tell Harry or Ron because they had their own pain to deal with. Plus I couldn't help them. Me, Hermione Granger, the greatest mind here and I can't even save my parents....I couldn't tell them that....." she paused again. "But it's been hard, I had to sell my house. Our old house actually. Too memories....to see your parents killed in the place you called home...." he nodded "But everything you everything you did. Your first steps...your first word. All in that house, it's hard to give up." she sighed. "I know your sorry Malfoy...." "But it isn't the same, but better him dead."

"Amen." he said softly, but made sure she couldn't hear it.

"I figured I could handle it. I mean, I'm the smartest girl in school, I should figure out a way to deal...but I don't..."

"I'm not expecting you too, no one would. You could punch me if you want." he offered. She smiled a bit.

"Nah. Your just related by blood to him. Doesn't mean that your him. Thanks for the offer though." a silence "When did you grow up?" The question some what confused and shocked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually your insulting the crap out of me." she pointed out. She was right, he thought.

"Yea, but pain...that is something that shouldn't be teased. Death....it's worse." He said. He maybe a jerk when it came down to it, but he had the brains to know that Death wasn't to be messed with.

"Thank you." she said, softly, looking at him now. Seeing Hermione in the moonlight, something came over him. He trailed the back of his hand on her cheek. He watched as Hermione closed her eyes. He felt a bit a shiver, and thought in the moonlight she was different. He found himself drawn to her. Looking at her. He wasn't sure what he was doing..... When she opened her eyes, she quickly stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Had he done something wrong? But the thought of seeing her again was again was...Was that the word? Comforting?

"Same place, same time?" he asked.

"Right." she answered quickly and watched her, a bit mystified, walk quickly up the school walk way and into the castle.

* * *

"What's with you and fairies?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth to Luna at the Early Saturday Breakfast as he sat next to her. (Which he could because it was before school hours) She laughed.

"We're friends." she said simply. "Were you watching me?" she asked shyly.

"Sorta." he answered, unsure of how she would take it. She smiled.

"It's okay Harry. Fairies are quite the creatures." she commented. "They do magic as we do, you know. I read in the Quibber they can change color too." Harry smiled at bit at Luna's mentioning to Luna's father's magazine the Quibber.

"I bet they do." he agreed. "How did you become friends with fairies?" he asked.

"Actually I was studying late and then decided to watch the sunset. Then I was watching it and they started floating out of the bushes. They just seemed to watch me. I waved and then they waved. When they realized I was a good person, they started to come closer. They actually helped me get a decent grade on my Potions essay." she smiled. "Their nice creatures. Very playful. They don't judge..." she trailed off.

"They seem nice." she nodded.

"You want to see them?" she asked politely.

"Will they um, attack me? Since I'm a new person?"

"Nope, stick with me and they won't hurt a hair on your head." she explained.

"Okay then, sure. Why not?"

"Come near the lake, at midnight? Yes, Midnight, and I'll show you the fairies." she said happily. He smiled. By now the students started to file in. "Harry I think you should go, people are starting to come in." he nodded.

"Until Midnight?" he asked.

"Until then." she answered and smiled softly as she saw the boy she had a crush on walk toward a gleaming gold plate at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

I'm sorry if I mispelled or changed point of views! I'm a bit under the weather and thinking is a bit difficult!!

Love is starting to bloom....don'tcha just feel it?!

Remember if you want to drama to ensue review!!


	6. What Your Not

**A/N:** Wow...it's been THAT long...sorry everyone! A thank you to BroadwayBrunnett! And a thank you to the ever wonderful Drakulya for betaing this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand

* * *

Darkness is a power that takes over you in the worst way. It can put a veil over your eyes and you don't even know it's there until it's under your skin. Why does darkness exist? Why would anyone want to feel the tainted power? It's beyond any of us. We truly don't know, and that's what truly scares people when they hear about the power of the darkness. We don't know if one day we'll wake up and BAM we're depressed, or anything. But whatever the cause or effects darkness shouldn't be wished upon anyone.

But we have friends and family. People who care about us no matter what, who can get us out ofthe hole of darkness.

Unfortunately no one was there to save Hermione. Harry and Ron didn't suspect anything. They just thought she was dealing. Her family was dead, after all...

Of course there was Malfoy, but she knew he wouldn't help her. She didn't even know why she was considering him as a person who would care even a bit about her. She knew his heart turned black long ago, that is_if_ he had a heart. After meeting Maire, the trio went their seperate ways, Harry going to Hagrid's and Ron going with Maire to work on their project. Hermione ran up to the astromony tower, knowing that no one would be in there till lunch. She could skip a couple classes - she didn't care what people would think of her anymore. She didn't care if they worried. She knew she had the right to do it, considering the day it was today. She sat on the windowsill and looked at the younger students learning to fly on their brooms. She smiled. To be young and be able to laugh in such a carefree way...she would give everything she had to be able to do just that now. To have a time turner and have even one more day of happiness.Yet she could feel the tears slipping down one by one. A painful reminder of what reality was. She tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and willed herself to be taken away.

She didn't like to cry. She thought it showed weakness. But with no one to judge her, she didn't care and let the tears flowed freely. She choked her sobs as she hear someone enter the tower. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked up.

"Ron?" she asked the shadow. Crap. She didn't have a valid excuse at hand for what she was doing up here; he'd get angry at her for sure. But yet when the light caught the person's hair it showed a bright yellow, almost white color, Hermione felt her heart speed up a little for some strange reason. "Malfoy." she said, a little disappointed and with a touch of disgust. The last time she had seen him, they almost kissed. She knew that, THAT wasn't going to happen again. Not on her watch!

"Sorry I'm not your weasel lover." Draco said. Hermione glared at him.

"He's not _my lover,_" she corrected him. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, interested in spite of herself.

"I come here to think sometimes." he said simply, but as he spokeHermione rolled her eyes. _Like he needs to think when he can pay them all off instead,_ she thought. "It _is_ a free country." he pointed out, as if guessing her thoughts.

"We're in England, not the states." Nowit was_his_ turn toroll his eyes at _her_.

"You know what I mean, Granger." He paused. "But you want to know why I come up here to think? It's peaceful, you can see everything and no one can see you." Hermione nodded in agreement. She had spent countless hours just sitting onthiswindow and thinking about her life. She wondered what the boy who had everything would do up here.

"I should be going." she said quickly, getting up, knowing that if she was caught with him, Harry and Ron would freak out. Draco's arm reached out and caught her wrist. She looked back in confusion. He, himself was confused on why he had done. It was like a reflex, he couldn't help it. A very strange reflex, but one all the same.

"Stay" was all he said, and it was all she needed to hear. She went back and sat on the window ledge, Draco being on the other side. He turned to ask her.

"So why are you up here?" She looked away and didn't answer him. She couldn't say the words. She just stared at the first years. When she saw a group of them, a girl and two boys laughing together, her face took on a weird expression. As if she were trying to process something terrible. More tears fell. Draco had no idea what possessed him but he pulled Hermione over and hugged her as he allowed her to sob into his chest, letting the dam of tearsstream down. Hermione felt the strange feeling of being... being...

_Safe?_

The thought scared her a bit. She was so used to living life on the edge, never knowing what would happen. One minute she could be alright but the next dead. But yet it was her enemy that had made her feel safe for the first time in months, maybe even years. She couldn't figure it out. They both slowly pulled apart, they stared at each other, wondering what had just happened and wondering what the other was feeling. Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, not really sure if that was the right thing to say. Draco looked at her.

"Looks like things aren't so perfect," he commented. "Granger, for once in your life, look past your pride and vent." She looked at him.

"Vent?" she questioned. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Say what's on your mind." Hermione only shook her head.

"Every time I open my mouth it only hurts people." she said sadly. "My parents were killed for what I believed in," she said softlyas tears, again,began to slowly trail down her face. "If I had just kept my stupid mouth shut I wouldn't be feeling this crap!" She pounded her fist angrily against the wall, not caring about the searing pain. "Do you know what it feels like to have everything taken away from you and you have no clue how to rebuild your life?" she asked quietly, knowing he would just smirk or make fun of her. But to her surprise he looked at her pained eyes and said,

"Yes."

* * *

She was taken aback.

"How could you be? Your father was evil, but you certainly aren't. You're free. You have money; you can go anywhere you want." she said, but added to herself. _You can escape._ She tried to push the memory of her killing his father from her head.

"Not everything is how it appears," he said. "Some scars never truly heal." Hermione nodded mutely. "Now Granger, I ask you again, what are you doing up here?"

"Why do you care?"

"You never skip a class, and it worries me as it does everyone. We can't lose our resident know-it-all." he explained with a bit of smile, hoping to earn hers.

"My parents died a month ago. Today." she said softly. She didn't know why she had said it out loud, to her worst enemy. But she needed to tell someone. Who better to tell than someone who seemed to understand darkness? Draco's head snapped around.

"What?"

She laughed at his expression. "It seemslonger than that, you know. It's like they've been gone for a year." She sighed. "You always expect them to leave when your ready. When your married and have money... I dunno... I suppose I foolishly thought they wouldn't -couldn't -leave now. When I needed them the most." She wiped an eye absently and tried to stop sniffing. "You're very lucky you didn't fight in the war. You didn't have to kill anyone...you didn't have to see your friends get hurt. You didn't see the people weeping for thefriends and familythey lost. You didn'tfeel... like you actually _liked_killing the enemy." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "And for that, I'm a monster."

"No, you're not." Draco whispered. She looked at him.

"This is coming from the boy who wanted me dead last year... I thought you'd havesaid I was. Don't you want my mental stability to shatter?" she asked, only half joking.

"Granger, I may be a jerk, but I'm not evil." She laughed.

"Just because you were a spy for us and supported our side doesn't mean you're _not_ evil." she countered.

"Well for your information, Granger, I have a heart." he paused. "Yours, on the other hand, is disintegrating."

"Why would you care?" she said, suddenly feeling a surge of anger well up. "I'll go throw myself off some tower and you can laugh all you want. I mean, you've wanted that since day one." But Draco knew that he didn't want that to happen. Sure -last year, maybe yes. But now as he looked at Hermione Granger, her face red and tear-streaked, her eyes watery and her scared, innocent expression, he found her to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered. He leaned in toward her.

"If you were a monster, you wouldn't be feeling the regret and guilt you do now. Monsters don't care. But you, Hermione, do." She looked at him through herteary eyes. He had said Hermione. But she didn't notice it at first, because she was still digesting the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, of all people, was the first to _not_ say she was a monster.Oh sure, her previous friends never said it to her face, but she could see it in their eyes; "_She's the killer. The one who took joy in murdering others. The monster." _She had told him nearlyeverything and he didn't make fun of her. Maybe there was hope...

He smiled at her. "I know."

"Oh." she whispered. And without knowing what hit him -

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione.

* * *

Okay everyone, next chapter is with another couple!Shall it be Luna and Harry as they watch fairies or Ron and Marie as they try to make a muggle object? REVIEW! 


End file.
